


Abandoned?

by TyFell (tygirl9)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Bad Parenting, Child Neglect, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, victors past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygirl9/pseuds/TyFell
Summary: Viktor didn't have a happy past. Yuri was a part of that past and Viktor doesn't know how to help him understand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can just jump in if you want.   
> In this fic, Viktor is Yuri's biological mother. In an interview, Viktor and Yuuri are asked about when they want kids, and Viktor realizes fast that he needs to come clean. Obviously Yuri is going to have trouble with this, but keep in mind that Viktor would be about 12 at the time. So while obviously possible to raise a child, Viktor next to no support for this. i actually think I will try and write a version where he keeps Yuri, but not sure when or if that'll come out. Hope you enjoy!

“So tell me, why the fuck would you give me up? Why abandon me?” Yuri had tear tracks down his face. It had just come out that Viktor had given birth to him. Yuuri didn't know how to comfort them both during this.   
Viktor looked like everything was crumbling. “It'll be easiest to tell you from the start. It helps everything along.” He took a shaky breath.   
\--  
When Viktor was born, his family had five children already, and would have five more in the years after his birth. He had never made sense of it, but his family decided they hated him and had just barely met his needs until they could send him off to a boarding school. They didn't let him come home from the school, but they also didn't sign any forms for him to allow him to stay at the school during breaks.   
So, one of the teachers let him stay with their family, and later let him live in an apartment above her family's store.   
Early on at the school, he had discovered his love of skating it had started as him skating with the other kids on the frozen lake by the school. When the teacher say, she started to take him to an actual rink during holidays.   
Viktor had always had a knack for music. He had been playing piano for the whole time he was at the school. He volunteered to help out the dance classes by playing the music for them. The ballet class had Lilla as a guest instructor for a time, back when she and Yakov were still married, and so at one point during the winter he came to visit her during school. They were walking outside together, and came across Viktor skating on the lake.   
This led to Viktor being trained by Yakov. By the time he was eleven, he was training. Soon after he started to train, a man started working maintenance for the store and his apartment. The man was nice enough, but Viktor wasn't entirely comfortable around him.   
He soon figured out why, when he came home tired and just wanting a shower, and the man was in his apartment. He forced himself on the teen, and Viktor didn't know what to do. Yakov led him through court hearings, and there he met the man's father, Nikolai.   
Nikolai had disowned his son after hearing what had happened, and approached Viktor and Yakov to apologise for him, and offer help on top of whatever happened. (He was the one who soon after hooked Viktor up with the chance to adopt Makkachin.)   
Viktor didn't have any effects of pregnancy. He didn't show, and he had no symptoms. He found out after his first season drew to an end. He had been having cramps he skated through, and afterwards when he told Yakov he was taken to the hospital where they told him he was in labor.   
He didn't know what to do, hadn't been prepared for this, and ended up calling Nikolai. After the baby was out, and his grandfather showed up, he was given two choices. Raise the child with Nikolai’s help, while he wasn't even fourteen and end the career he already loved before it started, or let Nikolai raise him.   
Viktor chose to give up his son, and to focus on skating and taking care of his new puppy while finding a way to do school.   
Though the years, he decided that it'd be best for the boy to not contact them, because he couldn't guarantee he could be a frequent part of his life. He thought it'd be worse for him to know who he was but wonder why he wasn't coming to see him.  
\--  
“I never stopped caring, never stopped thinking of you. But I didn't know how to bring it up as you were coming up to be trained by Yakov. How was I supposed to tell you that I was your mother? That I'd given you up because the only family and friend I have is my dog?” Viktor was crying, his face hidden in his hands. Both Yuri’s were in shock, trying to take in the story they had just been told.   
“Why…. Why didn't Grandpa tell me? Or try and get you to tell me?”  
“Obviously he didn't want you to just confront me without knowing how I felt about it. But otherwise I think he wasn't sure he should because of how young I was when this all occurred. If… If I had the time to prepare myself, I may have kept you, or tried to be more involved. But i wasn't even really a teenager. I was a kid who had no one and had just found out he was pregnant and given birth within twenty four hours. What was I supposed to do?” Viktor laughed dryly. “If things still happened how they did for me, was I supposed to visit while you were a toddler until you could remember me, and than never have the time to see you, having the only things you know about me what you saw on TV and the lies the tabloids put out? Or leave you with the man I trusted would make sure you were loved and had everything you needed. It wasn't easy, but I had to make sure you had a good life.”   
Yuuri stood up, deciding he needed to step in. “I think you both need some time to rest, think things over. None of us were expecting this today, just from being asked when we plan on having kids. It'd probably be more productive to think things over before talking later.”  
With that the three males went to their own rooms and tried to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning.

The next morning, Yuuri just wanted to take a walk. But he knew that at this point Viktor would need him. He hadn't even managed to pull his husband away from him to grab coffee yet. The man was tightly wound around him, laying pretty much of top of him.   
Yuuri grabbed ahold of his phone from the bedside table, deciding to browse instagram for a bit. Despite their hard time last night, everything seemed to be moving normally. Phichit had posted a series of pictures of him and Chris at the bar, drunk off their asses, JJ posting pictures of his fiancee, and Otabek had posted a scenery picture as he prepared for his own event implying in the caption he wished Yuri could be there with him.   
Soon, he gets a message from his mom. 'Just wanted to say before bed that we love you! Hope your day goes well!’ Yuuri smiled, happy that his family would always try and message him while he was gone. He sent a quick message back before deciding to watch a video.   
He laid there for a while, before he heard a knock on their door. He decided this was the time to untangle from Viktor. He pulled on some pants and went to the door.   
“Yuri! Hi, I didn't expect you here so early.”  
“I didn't sleep much. Grandpa and I talked. I just… wanted to know if you wanted to sit and watch a movie or something with me for a while? I just want to relax but don't want to be alone.”  
The two got through two Disney movies before Viktor woke up. And after he was up, they watched two more before anyone spoke about the conversation last night.   
“I feel like I should start this by saying that if you two want to have kids, I'm fine with it. I always wondered about having siblings, anyways.”   
Viktor smiled at him. “It sucks to not know how you feel, because I want to hug you right now.”  
Yuri, after a second, moved over and hugged Viktor. Yuuri watched, and soon heard the teenager sniffle. Soon after, both Viktor and Yuri were crying, hugging each other and apologizing. Yuuri decided soon to step out of the suite and grab some food to give them time to talk.


End file.
